Heather
'''Heather, '''labeled '''The Queen Bee, '''was a camper on Total Drama Returns to the Island, as a member of the Screaming Ducks. She returned to Total Drama Wild West, bald and as a member of the Poisonous Pythons. Heather then returns to compete in Total Drama All-Stars Take 2, as a member of Team Brains, where she ultimately places runner-up in the season. Personality Heather was Total Drama's first antagonist. Famously manipulative, Heather knows what she wants and exactly how to get it. Her strategic smarts have proven effective, eliminating a record amount of contestants. She competes with her sights solely on the prize money and not on making friends, using the relationships made among the cast to her advantage. She is not above using others to do her every bidding, and only acts nicely towards others when she may ultimately be benefited. This makes it difficult to differentiate her classic mean girl ways from genuine heartfelt moments. Such an example is in the season one special, when a crying Heather tells Harold that she doesn't like "being mean all the time", and that it's not fun "being the one everyone hates." Hawaiian Punch, in which she becomes ecstatic at the thought of being the "good guy," confirms that there is at least some truth to her lament. Even romance is not enough to tame Heather's desire for victory. Despite being in a relationship with Alejandro, money still stands as top priority when the opportunity arises. Total Drama Returns to the Island Heather continues to suffer from the consequences of her antagonistic behaviour in the previous seasons. She is still hated by the majority of the cast, with virtually nobody trusting her, with the only exception being Tyler. This is because Tyler believes that there is good within Heather, and that she capable of changing her ways. In Trials and Triva-lations, she finds that none of the girls on her team would like to be on her team on even near her. This causes complications between Heather and most of her teammates, most notably with Gwen, Lindsay and Scarlett. After the teams were decided in episode one, Gwen is seen as one of the more visibly mad contestants to have Heather on her team, even pushing Heather to the ground when they enter their cabins. Compared to previous seasons, Heather is more cooperative with her teammates and no longer has fights over the team’s leadership, allowing Tyler to fill that position himself. Tyler is the only contestant on the show that accepts Heather for who she is, making him Heather’s only friend on the season. Because of this bond the two shares, they both form an alliance in Volleybrawl where they form the majority on the Screaming Ducks, alongside Gwen, Lindsay, Noah and Scarlett. Heather is not very fond of the choice of alliance members, but believes that she should keep her friends close, and her enemies closer. By the final eleven, Heather’s conflicts with Gwen, Lindsay and Scarlett have intensified. Now that the alliance must turn on each other, Heather is excited to get rid of either Lindsay or Scarlett, believing that the two are the most useless contestants on the team. She ends up voting Lindsay off, after Noah and Tyler convinced her that she needs to go. However, after Noah and Tyler flipped on the alliance and voted off Scarlett, the vote ended in a tie, which Scarlett lost the tie-breaker. Heather is seen extremely upset that Scarlett was eliminated over Lindsay, calling her "dumb". She later is seen on the cabins stating that the next time Lindsay is so out and then she calls her dumb idiot, where the Ducks glare at her due to being so mean and rude towards the other, earning the hatred of almost the whole Ducks for being the most rude person on the island. When the teams are merged in The Super Wi-Fi Spies, Heather tries to step up her game, and tries to win immunity, however fails miserably to Lindsay and Noah. Heather tries to form an all-girl alliance, by telling all the girls that if they vote her off, they are losing the most important person they need in the game. However, almost everyone votes off Heather, after Tyler convinced everyone that she was the biggest threat left in the game. Heather feels betrayed and extremely mad about her elimination, but Heather calms down and says to Tyler that is better that he wins and that the remaining are losers and takes the Boat of Losers to Playa Des Losers. In Final Four Face Off!, Heather appears in a cage along with other eliminated contestants. It's unknown who she wanted to win out of the remaining four contestants, due to her having no lines. In Totally Dramatic Finale!, Heather appears along with the eliminated contestants to decide who wins. Heather ends up voting for Sky to win over Cameron, respecting her gameplay over Cameron's. At the end of the episode, Scuba Bear attacks her and Heather ends up bald again. Total Drama Wild West Total Drama Around the World Total Drama Toxic Brawl Total Drama All-Stars Take 2 Total Drama Back in Action Appearances Statistics